Milady, Impure
by Shiori Ayuko
Summary: Her name was Juliet Devine. The last daughter of the Devine family, famous for her production of beautiful jewelry that win the taste of every women and men. It has now been ten years since she has made a contract with her demon, Sebastian Michaelis, in terms of searching the man that took her parents away. Truth be told they never thought it would unravel this far. Part 1/3


**YES, I drew the cover^^**

**If you want to see the picture (for a better look to the details) you can find it here art/My-Juliet-Impure-Fanficiton-Cover-442966768?ga_submit_new=10%253A1395862361**

**Anyway, hello there! I finally finished Part 1! Finally! I may warn you, reader, that I am quite a wordy writer.. Last time I actually checked, this piece took up to twenty whole pages in Microsoft Word =_=; **

**For now, only two new characters will be introduced, that being **_**Juliet Devine**_**. (Not counting only mentioned names) All I can tell you about her is that she is Scottish. No, she doesn't have the accent; it just means she has relatives, most of them being Scots. The other character… well.. You'll get to know him as you read. **

**Spamming Wikipedia and the thesaurus was pretty worth it in terms of expanding the use of complex vocabulary in this fanfiction! **

**Of course, I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

**Juliet Devine.. haha her name sounds so nice to say, don't you think? Juliet Devine! Juliet Devine! Juliet Devine!**

**Oh what am I doing, let's get started shall we?**

* * *

_The beautiful, ten year old daughter desperately ran to her parents as she saw the man they faced raise a pistol. She heard her parents plead as her mother reached out her arms to her, the father standing as a shield to cover them both._

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

_*blam* _

_A shot pounds a little girl's ear. She thought she was hit but she was so close. The girl watches in shock as her parents fall to the ground; her mother with a hole in her throat and the father in his forehead. She was paralyzed in fear and then started trembling once she saw blood oozing from the holes the man_ _with the scar on his tongue left on her parents; the scar looked like a cross. _

_She cradled her mother's head in her small arms, her daddy's on her lap. She cries out to the sky as her parents did not respond to her calling to them, gently rocking to wake them. She breaks down into tears as she saw their blood seep out, dripping on the ground and onto her childish hands. The man turns and leaves with two other men._

_That was all she could remember before he left her in the hands of the other bad guys that stayed behind. She was then branded on her left shoulder blade and kept in a cage by his men. Scared and confused for several weeks, she lost her faith to this "God" and astoundingly became wiser, warning the other children that were trapped with her. Until the final night as she cursed to those who held her captive, all grew to darkness leaving only a blanket to cover her unclothed body while black feathers showered everything in her surroundings. For sure she knew she was levitating on a pool of light and beside it was a crow, perched on a dead, leafless tree._

_In the darkness, a voice came from all directions, eerie, deep, and proud, "Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach."_

_The fear in the child evaporates as if she knew she can command this voice; maybe even tell it what she deeply desires. The thought of the men who did this to her and took all she had, angered her voice. Come what may, she even was not one bit afraid of whoever was talking to her. "Do you think one who was among those faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?"_

"_I'll ask but once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" the voice inquires and the crow looks at her direction, waiting for an answer. _

"_I do! Now, stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!"_

_Everything changed then and she was no longer the bouncy, little daughter everyone knew. A man had rescued her from the clandestine ware house she suffered; he killed every single adult in just a swipe, some may have escaped and that didn't bother him. He knew where to look and he found her, cowering at the corner of her tiny cage. Within her, she discerned that he was the voice that was talking to her from earlier from the familiar sound of the way he talked._

"_You look like you could use some help," he said before he effortlessly destroyed the small birdcage that contained her._

_She came home, bruised and bleeding with the tall and mysterious man on her trail. He rebuilt her birthright mansion in just one night after they discovered the manor was vandalized, burned, and destroyed_

_As she grew, new housemaids became part of her household. A gardener, a maid, a chef, and the remaining butler of her previous family's became her servants._

_Ten years later._

The butler quietly enters his mistress' room delicately setting a small, decorated teacup on her bedside table. He says softly, "Malady, it is time to wake up."

Within a few moments, Juliet forces herself awaken. Dabbing her outstretched fingers at the counter that sat beside her massive bed, she felt the leather texture of her eye patch. She picks it up and then dons it, covering her right eye, where she remembers the Faustian Contract was. The sweet smell of tea awakened her eyes and her nose.

"Have you had a pleasant rest, Malady?" her butler asks, smiling down at her. Back to being heavy-eyed, Juliet nods before she takes a sip of her morning brew, slowly taking in the warm bitterness laced with sugar.

With her morning tea finished, Juliet hands the empty china back to Sebastian before she lightly shoos him out of her room. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to change."

And so he leaves the room as she crawls her way out of her bed. She rounds the corner of her bed, and makes for the massive closet, picking out a suitable dress to wear on her daily basis. Perhaps, not for a daily basis, but a job she puts her heart and soul into. Thinking of new jewelry designs was no hard task for Juliet; she was gifted with the mind of an artist.

Juliet slips on her pantaloons and a chemise without thinking. But as she fits on a simple, blue gown, she still contemplates about her reasons of deciding to dress alone. Sebastian never minded helping her get dressed, but as the years added, Juliet wanted to do it alone. By the age of thirteen, she felt a little uncomfortable as she considers the fact he was interfering a young lady's dressing room. Could he be.. No, he couldn't be thinking of such things. She's known him for ten years now, he can't be a pedophile.

Juliet dismissed the thought and allows Sebastian back in to take the night gown for a wash. Her butler's behavior combated her previous thoughts as she conjures the subject back into thinking. He seemed to be very adult-like, gentle, and honest, as always. There was nothing depraved or sneaky in his movements- he… just did whatever he must.

While Sebastian brushed and braided her hair, Juliet looked into his eyes from her vanity mirror. Even being preoccupied, those scarlet eyes of his are eternally so captivating especially when they reflect the sun's rays from her clear window. And his perfect skin always appeared softly white as Juliet stared. There was his shiny hair, jet black and well groomed, she would want to touch it sometimes; just to be sure she wasn't being fooled on how supple it looked, and if he would let her, of course.

Sebastian notices and looks back into his mistress' baby blue irises. Juliet's eyes widen, quickly blinking and looks away. He smiles as he observes her alabaster cheeks immediately turning to amaranth tinge; he returns to work.

"All finished Milady," he says as Juliet softly dabs on the braided bun before she nods to Sebastian in satisfaction. He turns to leave and prepare breakfast.

Now, he didn't catch his mistress absently observing him again. Her butler has, undoubtedly, an attractive and youthful appearance. Sebastian's figure is perfect, he happens to be at least six feet in height with broad shoulders, never have aged. Oh why was she doing this to herself? She _admired_ her butler, maybe _loved_, even. But was it wrong to be infatuated with a person who is only doing their job for you? Juliet doesn't even know, for she is too scared to ask.

She doesn't know what she's thinking anymore. Perhaps, some breakfast would get her mind to working right. Briefly checking herself at the mirror, the auburn-haired lady turns and hurries to her dining room to eat her breakfast.

A tray rests on the kitchen's counter, covered. Sebastian lifts the roofed salver and carefully places it to his mistress' table, where Juliet sits, patiently waiting for her meal. The butler lifts the shiny silver closure and the buttermilk scone's glorious golden brown skin glows with smoke gently escaping its rough surface. The usual chamomile was not served. Sebastian wanted to give his lady something new and maybe enjoyable. _Tanyang Gongfu, _it read on the tea's packaging as Sebastian opens the box and sets the leaves into the small strainer of a dainty teapot. He flips an hour glass upside down for three minutes, allowing the tea leaves to brew in the steamy water.

Sleepiness still makes itself known in Juliet's heavy eyelids. She turns away, concealing herself as she yawns with the massive chair she sat on. The mistress turns back after a few moments, picks up a small fork and peacefully dines on her favorite scone, leisurely savoring each bite. After another minute passes, Sebastian removes the strainer, uncovering the chestnut-dyed water and returns to the kitchen.

Lunchtime was not bothering the cook of her mansion, at the time being. So chef comes to visit the simple dining room, while the auburn-haired mistress' meal is nearly halfway finished with her second quick bread. His hair was still ruffled from a heavy sleep, dreaming of his former life as a red-coated soldier with wise plans nobody wanted to listen to. He wanted to greet the mistress so he smiles wide as his hand scratches the back of his head. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Baldo," Juliet says softly to her chef after a swallow, and then takes another small bite. Baldroy then rubs his hands, still whitened with baking powder and wheat, together then wiping them on the snowy apron that wraps around his waist, still stained golden brown from cooking various meals with a flamethrower to make most cooking times faster. He tries to keep the conversation going. "I take that the conference last night went alright?"

Juliet nods, remembering very well what happened that evening.

_He was a German who runs a Jewelry company that competed against hers. Little did his customers know some to most of the gems in his accessories are all frauds; accurately mimicking real stones. Of course she knew this. In her years as a child her father would sometimes take her to several mines where their company would collect gold, silver, and many other pretty rocks. She touched them, studied them, and can even tell which one is a fake and which one is genuine._

_Juliet didn't want to remember the German's name. He wanted to buy her company or even just buy all her new and admired designs. She wasn't angry, but she has given him what treatment he deserves for a falsifier and a liar to his poor, oblivious consumers; they will notice soon. _

_Sebastian was more than happy to help with this after he heard his clandestine phone call, mentioning something that has relations about buying his mistress' company or for just more than enough money to do with and spoil himself._

The lady smiles as she happily recalls seeing the man limp away from her manor, spewing blasphemy in the air while his leg was contorted and bloody.

Baldo returns to the kitchen to prepare for lunch. Juliet wipes the corners of her lips with the napkin that rested on her lap, peacefully dismissing the thought. Sebastian came into the room right after he heard his mistress call him to clean up the table she just ate on.

As for today, her Divine Company, requests for new designs. No problem. However, her methods of introducing her new plans were a little… different. She draws and sends it to her factories, where her designs come to life. _Admittedly, she has no talent for assembling, carving, putting or creating anything together by hand in general, so she leaves her ideas to the expert jewelry makers_. She sits while a blank paper lies on her desk and a quill pen laying on the right, an inkwell sat on the opposite side. Juliet picks up the pen and dips it, commencing her ideas to spill and spread all over the vacant canvas. A day with endless hours of drawing without fails none-stop. She could feel it, excited to draw many new things that have been kept in the back of her mind for so long, she thought of when was the last time she actually did such an honor once more. Just a year ago, but still. She promises to surprise her faithful customers.

_Endless hours, endless hours, _she only took a bite or two of her favorite Western single pear, plum, and blackberry orchard fruits cake slice. _Oh, she was so eager to finally show those jewelry makers what she has in mind for them. _Juliet worked for hours on end until the sun sets again. That time of the day again. Her two maids, with nothing else to do, came to watch her work before she retires for the evening.

"I simply cannot imagine anyone else who can draw such ornate jewelries with designs too puzzling! Mistress, you are amazing, yes you are!" Mey-rin chirps holding her cheeks as she watches Juliet's pencil move all over the paper, sketching the outlines of the gems. Juliet sweetly grins at her maid.

"Yes, lovely as always, Miss!" Finnian chimes in as he takes his hat off, leaning over to keep watching their mistress diligently work her magic with the pen. He wanted to see more, Juliet knew that as she stared. The gardener responds with pleading eyes that say 'please' and she smiles at how silly he looked. Never the less, she slides the beige folder that sat from across the mahogany desk towards the boy.

"Try looking through my rejected works. Perhaps, if one design catches your attention, I'll give it to you," Juliet declares with generosity. Of course, she never forgot the other maid, who she probably thinks by now could be covetous. And she was; she had the same, pleading face like Finnian had earlier. This, she thought was quite amusing. Did everyone really like seeing her work this much? Juliet watches the two as they slowly flip from page to page, most of the time gasping and excitedly murmuring as they point to different things that see in every drawing.

Sebastian comes back into her office and notices the two maids not doing what they are supposed to. He would always scold them, besides Tanaka who was always following Mey-Rin and Finnian with tea held in both of his hands. She simply smiles to her butler as she shook her head; _let them pick a drawing and they can return to work._

"I dusted the library like you asked," Sebastian says while returning the smile to his mistress. Juliet nods in satisfaction and gestures him to come further into the room. _She's in a good mood, _as he observed. Usually she is stressed and complains about a throbbing headache. Of course, he liked things to stay this way because it only pains him to see the beautiful Juliet writhing in migraines and exhaustion every after work session.

"Thank you," the auburn-haired lady says then turns back to her work to continue. The maid then gladly returns to her task and heads back to the kitchen. The woman's butler revisits her office to see if there was anything else she needed other than the cup of chamomile she asked for earlier, now resting alongside her papers.

Glancing at his Lady and then on the papers she was focused on, he smiles, hiding the desire of hanging his mouth open, astounded at how fast Juliet can work. His lady's nimble hands, as he observed, are methodically zig-zagging across the thick paper. In just a minute or another, a darling necklace comes to life. As if dazed, Sebastian eyes the intricate patterns and the tiny lace details that harmonized the two, different gems, crimson garnet with an orange citrine rimming the choker then forming what looks like a fleur-de-lis in the middle. The diagram looked like a photograph through his eyes. Better than the luxury fad, perhaps. Yes, his mistress is, indeed and as always, amazing.

From this close, Sebastian cannot help but admire his mistress; features. She had naturally vibrant, titian-colored hair with waves so soft even when touched. She may not notice in the eyes of a lady who does not care of how she looks but in his eyes, she had curvaceous body and gorgeous arms with beautifully-shaped, D-cup breasts so alluring, and… _erotic_. Then there was her round-shaped face, he found so lovable. Dolly fringes covered her forehead with straight eyebrows to complement her eyes and full lips, always so pink, without any cosmetics. Her eyes- oh they were Sebastian's favorite part to look at the most. They were fairly large and sweet-looking with long eye lashes and her iris- he thought they were entrancing. They were as blue as the noon's sky, much like an angel's eyes- yes, like an angel's. He could only wish his mistress would make more eye contact when she speaks to him.

Juliet sighs in completion, rolling her pencil and pen aside as she lifts the paper to examine her "artwork". At least to what other people who have seen her working called it. She never noticed that Sebastian stood behind her, all this time, watching her work. Just now, she felt a slight breeze from behind her and she turns seeing the man leaving the room without making a noise then into the hallway.

Time passed quickly as she worked diligently, sipping from her tea, when exhaustion is making itself known to her. Hours passed by and in each, ten, new draughts. She would send each layout to her company in India every weekend.

Through the usual and final paper works sent to her before she could retire for the evening, she writes letters in terms of keeping her company updated, well-paid and spry. Sebastian enters the room again. This time, he carried a tray with a letter, sealed with Queen Victoria's brand.

"A letter from Her Majesty, Malady," the butler says, presenting the decorated salver to Juliet. She cuts the seal and opens the letter, reading what situation is yet to be solved.

"The 'Lucifer Case', "she read, "_All the victims are women and I am told they all are close to looking like you. The killer called himself Lucifer, as to what the witnesses stated. Unfortunately, they are now found dead as well. He is still lurking around the town closest to your manor. Please, stay safe."_

All the victims looked like her. The phrase repeated itself again and she scoffed.

"We'll solve this incident tomorrow. I am calling it a day for now," Juliet says to the window, the outside world, dark with the moon already high up in the sky. Sebastian follows her to the bathroom where he was to help her bathe. His mistress didn't mind, he was used to seeing her naked.

Badly behaved and scandalous, Juliet removes her clothing, each piece of her whole attire elegantly dropping to the floor in a strings slow pull as if each piece were tailored with silk. His mistress didn't express her naughty behavior in her face but she expressed it in her movements, as if she wants to lure him into lust with her use of sex appeal. Sebastian smiles as he suddenly noticed Juliet actually toying with his whimsies that is if she knew he too has had fantasies about her. _Sinful,_ he thought, but he wasn't complaining, Juliet's secondary personality honestly drives even a demon crazy when it comes to her taking advantage of her youthful appearance at age twenty.

His mistress slowly climbs into the tub that held the steamy water and appeals to Sebastian when she holds her index finger, moving it repeatedly towards him like a hook to draw him closer. He comes and she sits down giggling at her failure to make her butler blush.

Sebastian begins to bathe her, gently pouring a bucket of warm water on her back then lightly sliding the sponge on her delicate skin, careful not to damage it. It made his mistress think if he were really interested in ladies or if he chooses to turn his back against affection, being a demon as one of the excuses. Did he have previous lovers before he even served her?

"Sebastian," Juliet calls to him over her shoulder, hugging her knees. Sebastian slows his motion and looks at his mistress hair. "Yes, Milady?"

"Come to think of it, what is your taste in women? What do you look for in a woman?" she asks. He smiles and simply answers, "I like those who have a playful aspect, at the same time can be serious, honest, and talented, determined. I appreciate everything in a lady's aspect, to be frank. But if you want me to be specific, of course you have everything I look for in a woman, mistress."

Juliet turns away, deeply blushing at his loving statement. Maybe he _does_ like her. He expresses it in his words and in his movements. But will she be brave enough to say the same thing to him? Sebastian did get curious too, but he didn't choose to ask the same question to her.

"Do.. you like me?" she asks shyly to her knees. Sebastian smiles as he puts away the soft sponge. He knew right away she would ask the question.

"Professionally, yes," he lied. Perhaps admitting to _loving_ her might be too soon to say so. Even he was afraid to answer. Sure she's had interactions with other men, counting the men who tried to win her hand when she was fifteen, but she refused. Juliet did have lovers. But sometimes, the butler would worry if she, too, turns her back against fondness from others. It has already been ten years and, surprisingly, he had little knowledge about her taste for men. He slowly pours the last bucket on her back. "Why do you ask, Milady?"

"Oh.. just wondering," she lies, still blushing.

Bu the time the butler finishes helping her bathe, he helps her out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her and handing in a clean, warm night gown. Sebastian patiently waits for her outside the bathroom for a minute until she emerges, wearing just the white, weightless dress. In silence between the two, the candelabrum guides them to her dark room.

Juliet climbs into her bed and Sebastian conceals her body with a light blanket.

"Goodnight, Milady," he whispers, stepping back and blowing the candles before he prepares for what tomorrow will bring them. Drowsiness claims Juliet in a dreamless sleep once more.

It was morning and gamboge orange illuminates beneath Juliet's eyelids, signaling daytime again. Sebastian's soft voice greets her pleasant 'good morning' whilst his familiar aroma of mint and sugar pleasures her nose into awakening.

Her desire to smile disappears as Sebastian brings the reminder of the case she has to solve, as he brought out the letter's topic from last night. _Of course._

Without thinking, she grabs hold of her butler's sleeve, catching his attention before he prepared her morning tea. A determined aura lingered in her serious expression. "We're going to look for this man."  
"Do you wish to do so after breakfast?" he asks her as her grip loosens. Juliet swiftly nods. "Prepare a carriage."

It just had to be the closest town to her mansion. Though there was the objective in mind, there seemed nothing suspicious. A few distractions, here and there; Juliet's attention is stolen by the new books of her favorite series released, she saw in a bookstore's window and Sebastian saw a white, orphaned kitten with a small, fragile body, delicate fur, eyes that barely open, and ears that are folded down to its round head. Even his mistress' thought was endearing.

"It's adorable!" Juliet exclaims as she pets the kitten's soft fur while it lounges in Sebastian's arms. The little cat can't even meow, that was how young it was. Juliet taps its pink nose and the kitten responds by licking her fingertip with its small tongue.

"_Meeuuw!" _The kitten says in its soft and high pitched tone against her finger and nuzzles it. Juliet's fists were pressed against her cheeks as she tries to contain herself from jumping and squealing like the little child she used to be towards cute things.

On the other hand, Sebastian stood in wonder, watching Juliet. He never knew his mistress' liked cats too. All this time, he never knew. A delighted smile was on his face as he watches his lady give the kitten some praise. Now he was worried his mistress got sidetracked again.

"Milady," he calls to her, sadly concluding the moment he would love to keep watching. Juliet looks at her handsome butler for several moments until realization kicked in with the reminder of finding her killer. She pouts then pinching the bridge of her nose. "We have to stay focused. Sorry Sebastian, but we have to keep going."

They both sadly gaze at the kitten in his arms curled up as it slept soundly. In hesitation, Sebastian carefully places the kitten right beside a window of an abandoned building were it will stay safe until its mother finds it again. Juliet give the poor creature one, last glimpse and walks past it. "Bye, bye, little kitten."

_Now what? _Juliet takes the letter from her pocket again and gives focus to the victims of the killing spree. And she knows the person she can come to if she wants to investigate the dead bodies. _The Undertaker._

The Undertaker's parlor sits in the town's heart, old-looking and dark, squeezed by two other neighboring buildings. The parlor's structure is fairly small with his billboard lightly tilted. It's worn down and uncivilized impression, the skull, the webs, the casket that stood beside the entrance door, made the place look abandoned. Like not much people ever go here.

Even so, Sebastian opens the door and gestures Juliet to step inside. Then at the same time, she wished she stepped in a little later. The interior was dark. Four burgundy caskets lay arranged on the floor, the two stacked. Behind the arrangement was a shelf filled with chemicals and other vials frightening morticians would use, a model of the human body stood beside it, the torso skinless, bearing all muscles on one side and organs on the other while the head shows muscles on one half and the human brain on the opposite side. There was a small, unlit candle chandelier and an undersized table covered in tufts blue linen sat on the very left of the room, where a small, facial mirror and a white candle with a missing wick rested, right beside the coffers. Maybe nobody was really there, maybe this place is abandoned. That was all Juliet could see in the dark, despite the open door behind them, letting in the sun's bright rays.

"Yeeeeesssss?"

His mistress' jumps, a shiver running down her spine. They both turn around to see the Undertaker peacefully leaning against the wall, the door partly hiding him from view. He hasn't changed one bit. He still has the same, long silver hair with a single braid coming from his left strand, his long bangs concealing his unseen eyes. He wore the same, lengthy hat that goes to his knee, charcoal-black robe, pointy obsidian boots with distinguishable belts, and a gray scarf. The man grins literally from ear to ear, showing off his white teeth and emphasizing the noticeable scar across his face, and he slowly waves to Juliet and the butler that served her for ten years, his incredibly long sleeves covering his hands. "Hiiii."

"Hi," Juliet whimpers, slightly traumatized and shudders internally. The Undertaker pushes himself to stand and straightens his back. He strolls to Juliet with his fingers intertwined as his elbows rest on his waist, showing the extensive length of his black fingernails. He asks her warmly, his voice silly and low. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you still have the bodies of the victims from the Lucifer case?" she asks him, hoping even just one of those coffins contain an evidence. The man cocks his head in wonder but refused to ask the question. He proceeds to the lone casket that was closest to him.

"I do. But I suggest you don't touch them," the man says, pointing to the casket that lay just right beside his foot, "let alone lift any clothing."

"Why?" Juliet asks as she watches Undertaker carefully kick the lid open, revealing a lady, probably in her early twenties, the same auburn hair, and build. The man with the freaky personality looks at her as he gets down on one knee to lower the neckline of the immaculate dress with his fingernail to reveal an opened chest with a damaged and torn heart. "Bodies brutally slaughtered like hers are very delicate. I don't trust you very much when it comes to touching dead cadavers."

Point taken, she usually leaves an evident body oddly positioned in her past cases sometimes she would even break bones without noticing. Juliet looks again. The bared chest looked like there was a depression on the skin, the openings and tears widen, the deeper the surface. It's badly mended, but it looked enough to stop any remaining blood to seep through the tiny openings. Juliet cautiously steps closer, intently studying the ruptured breaches, caked with dried, besmirched blood. _It could be a knife,_ she thought, her eyes prudently following the clean cuts then trailed with ripped skin.

"I have been notified most of these pretty corpses came from a certain place in this town, somewhere in the outskirts. It is also rumored the killer kept his stash there, though they haven't seen him yet. For those who have, they were killed as well," the Undertaker sneered as he lifts his black fingernail, allowing the cloth to rise and cover the wound. Sebastian watches as his mistress stands, his fists tight. "These poor women died in vain."

The Undertaker kicks the coffin close as Juliet continues her speech, _"I'll find Lucifer and he will end up here too. He will be more than worthy to perish with the women he slaughtered in purgatory, for his soul is tainted with the blood of those pure, blameless, and chaste. He shall suffer in their pain."_

Sebastian hears this and he malevolently smiles, preparing the insidious, sadistic, and diabolic personality he has kept within his unclean heart. The silver-haired man, too, smiles and softly snickers as he hides his hands again within his sleeves. "Be careful miss, or you may be the one ending up in my parlor, laying in one of my caskets. I have heard other people swear like you did and none of them succeeded in fulfilling their promise. Eheeheeheehee!"

Sure she will be in mild danger, but her butler promises well protection, to keep her even from a scratch. His warning, honestly, didn't bother her at all. Juliet quietly thanks the Undertaker and then leaves with Sebastian just right behind her back with the sun just resting on the horizon. She was determined now more than ever to find this man before he finds her.

Sebastian mounts the driver's seat as he hears his lady in the passenger's seat. "Let's go."

His long whip snaps and the horses take off, galloping, headed for the outer parts of the town, _the outskirts._

Even in the dark alley ways, where she expects the crime scene to be, there was a doubt in Juliet. The town's outskirt was fairly large, so what were the odds of finding that man who killed only women? Her town was mostly filled with more women than there were men. She left the sight-seeing to Sebastian while she carefully examined the description of the delinquent and what trails he may clumsily leave behind without care under the moon's white light.

"We'll stop here," Sebastian mutters to himself as he pulls the horses to a gradual halt. He slowly inhales the cool evening air again. No doubt the strong, metallic stench of human blood was present. And it came from the alley way when he followed the disgusting odor. He cringes, it was fresh.

Sebastian climbs down and opens the door for Juliet, who didn't even notice the ride has stopped. It took her several moments before realizing Sebastian standing beside the folding step and the opened door, waiting for her to respond.

"Milady," he calls to her in a whisper with his hand reaching for hers. Juliet nods, quickly tucking the letter in her pocket and exits the carriage. Immediately, the smell found its way to the lady's nose. She cringes too, almost wanting to cover her nose.

"You think we can find him in here?" she asks her butler. Sebastian slowly nods and starts walking into the backstreet to lead the way. She may be used to being in darkness in her times of being held captive, but it always seemed to suffocate her. Juliet immediately felt paranoid and holds onto her butler's short wool sleeve with a bruising grip, making sure she doesn't lose him. Sebastian didn't seem to mind, but he felt the tension in her shaky grasp.

"Please say close, Malady," he says to her in a breath and she does so, tightly embracing his arm and her cheek lightly touching his coat. Suddenly-

"Woa-!"

Juliet loses her balance and her tight hold on Sebastian's arm. He fails to restrain her on time and she falls on her chest, hurting her elbows, which were meant to protect her from suffering a fall that felt like a knives on her breasts. Frantic for a moment, her butler tows her up in the darkness and keeps a firm grip on her shoulders until she found her balance once again. "Goodness, I profoundly apologize! Are you alright?"

Juliet did not answer but touches Sebastian's shoulder; perturbed about what she knew she tripped on. She was sure it was a body. She felt the warmth, the clothing, and the heavy, soft flesh that cushioned her knees, there was a smell on the body too; like a rotting corpse and it was disgusting. A moist sensation was on Juliet's hands and she is slightly sickened as her fingers rub against one another, distinguishing its thickness and how fast it dried. It felt just like her hand had been in someone's mouth.

She daintily sniffs her hands and she flinches at how intense the smell it was. The horrible stench was blood. She wipes her hands on her skirt, not caring even if she permanently stains it.

"We must hurry, Milady," Juliet's butler says as he easily lifts her off the ground to carry her body, bridal style. Embarrassed, his possessor blushes and desperately attempts to push her butler just so she can be put down, but was utterly unsuccessful. "Se-Sebastian, what are you doing?!"

He simply smiles and declares his excuse, "You must be hurt when you fell." Point taken, but it's just her elbows that hurt, not her legs, if it weren't for that… body. Sebastian walks her to the last corner, where everything can be seen under the pale moonlight. The smell worsens by a landslide.

As Juliet looked around, dead bodies of women littered their path. Her face contorts in repugnance as she examines what is left on every victim. All their bodies were opened and ruptured like an egg's shell and organs have poured out, much like a cornucopia. Juliet refused to get any closer, horrified by what she sees. The atmosphere is abruptly disturbed by a woman's shriek for help in the distance.

It could only mean…

His mistress runs off to where the woman's cry came from and Sebastian immediately follows her into the dark, wining paths. Toward the faint light of a lantern, they both ran closer to as they take the hint it would be the obvious place for the situation. The pleading cries can be heard growing louder the closer they were. But then it was quiet again and Juliet is worried.

They were too late. A lady with dirty blond hair drops to the ground with just half of her body; eyes still in shock. Her body was opened like the others and she was still wildly spraying blood in all directions, even bathing the figure that watched her suffer. The man! Juliet immediately runs into view with her pocket knife at hand, ready to defend herself if the figure decides to attack in response to her sudden presence.

"You!" she calls to the man and he stumbles in surprise. At the spot, he sees her face, illuminated by the weak altar light beside her. Cautiously, he makes a slow approach towards Juliet. He playfully tilts his head to one side, smiling. In a hushed gritty voice he purrs, "You must be her."

"Who are you? Why and is it only you hunting me down?!" Juliet viciously demands, her grasp on her small knife tightening to a bruising clutch.

"Lucifer. The Lucifer man you have been reported about," he sneers at her. He charges for her with a folded handkerchief in one hand and a tainted knife on the other. But Juliet was prepared and parries his stabbing attempt, kicking his shins. He falters and crashes his jaw on the ground with a loud thud. Lucifer quickly climbs back on his feet, as if the pain were just a small scratch. He pounces towards her again. But his actions ensued foiled as Sebastian stands in between. As the man looks, he finds a blank expression on the butler's face, even if he can feel his arm lightly shaking. His hand didn't struggle against the raven-haired man, clutching a knife that aims for the demon's heart.

In a smirk, her servant's free hand shoots it leather clad knuckles towards his chin. Lucifer screams as his teeth dug into his tongue. Fresh blood mixes with his saliva as it floods the inside of his mouth. Even though the pain felt like a heavy door, rimmed with sharp spikes slamming repeatedly to his tongue, he spat the blood and shrugs, taunting the fiend he faced. Sebastian saw the pain in Lucifer's eyes, his illusion of playing tough, completely failing to tricking him. The ruby-eyed butler chuckles to the sight of the pathetic soul.

Enraged, he grits his blood-coated teeth, waiting for Sebastian to make another move, standing his ground.

"Go ahead!" he bellows grinning as he spewed more blood from his mouth, "Kill me!" Juliet's handsome butler looks at her with a questioning smolder. They were thinking of the same thing. No, it's not killing him, just yet. Then they both gaze back to Lucifer, whose busy looking around, digging into his pockets, his sleeves, desperately looking for the only knife he carried.

"Looking for this?" Sebastian happily reveals the man's knife from his sleeve. _H-How'd he?!_ He must have taken the little scalpel when he pummeled him in the chin, resulting to his weak, unnoticeable grip on his only crude weapon, allowing Sebastian to easily take it from him.

"G-Give me my knife!" he order the demon as if he knew he would do what he can command. Sebastian raises an eyebrow; he knew Lucifer would be too much of a coward to approach either of them. He holds the knife delicately with a finger and his thumb, leaving its blood-stained blade, leaving it to dangle like a pendulum. "Take it from me."

Lucifer just sat there, panting in anger. Just as he thought, without saying anything else, Sebastian easily detaches the blade from the handgrip, pulling the clean, slim remnant of the dagger from its socket. He throws the broken handle aside and holds the gruesome blade closer to Lucifer's face. In a malicious smile, the butler grips it, immediately distorting the piece of metal without even cutting himself. With the stiletto bent according to his fingers, Sebastian effortlessly crumples it like a piece of tinfoil, showing how worthless a simple breadknife can be towards a butler dedicated only to his master. He tosses this to Lucifer's eye, discoloring the skin around it to blue and purple.

Satisfied and positive the man is indeed the Lucifer they are looking for, Juliet dimly calls for Sebastian's attention, dreadful that she may have to put his enjoyment to an end. She nears the cowering man, her eyes empty.

"Restrain him for me," she commands her butler to do so, whilst a conceited facial expression as she intently looked into the criminal's dark, malevolent eyes. Sebastian, beside her, quickly nods and walks up to the illicit bloke. Her darkly dressed chamberlain unforgivingly slaps the man, forcing him to turn around and face the dirty wall. He finds his bloody wrists and clasps them with one hand, the other on his left shoulder and harshly pulls Lucifer to his feet, with arms being pulled as high as they can from his back; they felt as if they were about to break if he didn't stand in time. He stumbles backwards and instantly straightens his back once he felt Sebastian's damaging hold on his clavicles.

There was something odd about the man's appearance, though, as Juliet stared. He was small- a foot shorter than her butler's and his face was round with noticeable, full lips. Sure, he has a small build, but there were noticeable curves on his sides. Lucifer's figure was slender- it looked like… a lady's

Perhaps. Or the assumption could be true.

The criminal's hat slips off and long hair suddenly flows, uncurling from the bun, the hat had managed to hide. Much to Juliet and her butler's surprise, the man who calls himself Lucifer, was, unexpectedly, a woman. It was no wonder the pathetic delinquent looked so androgynous in a close glance. But can be mistaken for a young man from afar.

She wildly struggles from Sebastian's bruising grip on her wrist and shoulder, barking and spewing profanity to Juliet and to the air around them like some sort of untamed animal who knows no fear. Annoyed, the butler's grasp on the frenzied woman's wrist worsens, crushing it, while his fingers dug into her shoulders, breaking the bone. And she screams pugnaciously to the sky, her jaws in the verge of breaking.

In the pale moonlight, Juliet saw something on the woman's bloody tongue. It was a cross! Her eyes widen at the sight of the scar, involuntarily remembering the man that shot her parents. She could have sworn the mutilation looked so familiar. So she went closer to the woman, looking deeper into her inhuman eyes. No, she is not the man that shot them. Disappointed, she steps back.

"That cross, I could've sworn I have seen that before," she whispers to Sebastian. The criminal swiftly turns to her again, as if she heard what Juliet said. Maybe she had.

"It's because he is finding you!" she screams hysterically, a creepy smile sliced her face. Before his mistress can demand more information, the woman unpredictably twists her own head. In a sharp, loud crack, she was dead in an instant. Sebastian lets go of her, leaving her to lie in the ground for other's to see in the following day.

"I'll take it from here," says a recognizable voice.

"Who's there?!" Juliet jerks her head and looks around the area the encloses her and her butler, who, as well, can be seen looking as he steps close to his mistress, alert, ready for if there is another friend or a colleague. Maybe it's not just Lucifer, maybe there's more and everybody thought it was just a one-man killing spree, not a gang. Much to the pair's dismay, a ripper walks out of the darkness, with a saw at hand.

"Grell Sutcliff," Juliet mumbles to herself as she acknowledged the presence of the red reaper. The same being that has taken the life of her Aunt and Uncle Dalles from five years ago and has not changes like the Undertaker she met from earlier. A flamboyant, outspoken reaper with green and yellow eyes, framed with upside down pentagonal glasses, accessorized with a neck chain that has a tiny skull. A brown vest layered his white, long-sleeved shirt, his collar tied with a candy cane ribbon, and a long, red coat he confiscated from Aunt Dalles, worn incorrectly, drapes off his shoulders, worn around his elbows. Simple, dark trousers embraced his legs, his feet clothed with his three-inch heeled, ankle-length boots of black and red. Juliet, admittedly, liked the sight of his long, carmine red hair. Messily neat around his head then gracefully curves to a giant 'C', the curl eventually gets smaller, stopping around his knees. Grell smiles, revealing his white, inhumanly sharp teeth as he recognized the woman Juliet has become, even if age and the years may have changed her, _in the best way._

"If it isn't Juliet," he says calmly to her and jogs to Sebastian right when he saw him standing behind his mistress. Resulting from not being able to see him for a full year, he runs to the butler with a welcoming gesture in his open arms. "Sebastian!"

Once Grell did manage to embrace the demon, Sebastian turns his head away as he dons a scornful and disgusted expression, expressing his strong distaste towards reapers, especially those like the one purring against his neck. He shoves the reaper off of him in hate, shuddering internally at how close he let him bet to him. _How can he forget he is gay?_

"Hello Grell,"Sebastian says, obviously annoyed and takes steps back, keeping his three-yard distance from the red-haired man. He even refused to look at him. Juliet and her servant take a step farther from the mangled corpse of Lucifer as Grell approaches the body with a book, _The To-Die List._ He takes a knee beside the body and opens the booklet and automatically finds the woman's name in one flip of a page, but he didn't say this aloud.

"But she's dead," Juliet says, pointing to the twisted head. The red-haired reaper slowly shook his head. "Once dead, the human still has about seven minutes of brain activity left, technically they are still alive. They relive their _entire_ life span within that window until their death. It gives us reapers an insight to what really happened in their lifecycle, in _their_ point of view."

The two watch as Grell's chainsaw viciously vibrates, producing the grinding sound, hastily slicing the air just above the dead woman and the Cinematic Records swim into midair. It was all in one, short movie. The woman's life revealed her parents disowning her; she lived in the streets, managing to stay hidden from security and inspectors who take wandering strays to orphanages. At about age seven, she killed her first pickpocket with an antique urn's shard. A man's silhouette shows, stretching his arm, reaching out towards the viewer, asking for her hand. _The same man,_ but his identity was not revealed, much to Juliet's dismay. The girl was dragged into a warehouse, her tongue being pulled as a small, blade, glowing in orange and blue heat, drags across it, slowly, forming the satanic cross that she saw. She was tied and the man whispered inaudible words to her ear, probably possessing her. After that, several crimes are shown, most of them murders. Then the mysterious man holds up a portrait drawing. A drawing of… _Juliet Devine._ A large bag of coins was offered and more crimes show in a long compilation. Kidnapping innocent women that looked like the girl in the picture, killing them if certain features did not meet the photo's interpretation of the only and last Devine daughter.

Grell sadly shakes his dead once more in disappointment, ending the film in another slice, cutting off the last scene where it featured Juliet and the black-clad Sebastian. "She cannot go to heaven."

The reaper and the demon turn to Juliet after they recall they have seen her portrait. She shares glances with them scratching her chin, deep in thought. "Why? What do they want?!"

"I have seen films that almost look like hers quite a few times lately, that man's silhouette in all of them," the red-haired reaper says as he stands, his chainsaw slowing its blades. "I think their master wants something only _your_ family blood has."

"But, what would he want from my family so much that he's willing to use others and kill for it?" Juliet asks her butler. Surprisingly, even _he_ cannot figure out the right answer. He can only evaluate what he has seen. "From what I can understand, there is something that your family name holds that not even money can afford it."

"Must we part again, Sebastian?" Grell pouts and pleads to the page as another human is scheduled to die in the next minute or two. He blows a kiss to the amber-eyed butler as he jumps the roof of a building, heading east.

"Bye bye for now, my sweet noodle-kins!" and he disappears. Sebastian easily ignores this and keeps his attention to the puzzled Juliet. He frowns as he was thinking about his view on humans again, _why do they have to be so difficult sometimes?_ At the same time, he felt the urge of continuing the search for the real culprit that can lead them to the real answer. Juliet gives into the questions she asks herself and looks again to the dead lady, focusing on her clothes.

"Why did she disguise herself?" she asks.

"Perhaps to keep anyone from remembering her. I think I remember seeing her right beside the man you are looking for in the night I rescued you," Sebastian answers, while he thinks, holding his index finger just right below his lower lip, "Unfortunately I let them escape, forgive me, Milady."

"It's fine," Juliet says.

"Whomever that woman said is finding me," Juliet ponders as her finger massaged her temple, "Could he be?" She looks at her butler, to find out what he thinks about what the woman said. Though he knows little about her real target or maybe she has more than one, he smiles anyway. "I suppose he could be the man you are looking for. That is, if the crossed scar bared anything familiar to you."

"Of course it did," she said to him absently trying to recollect all that she can, reliving the massacre in her thoughts if it would do her any help.

Juliet remembers the murderer's appearance very well. That same mark on the man's tongue; two lines crossing each other to form an upside down cross, the infinity sign, a sideways number eight at the bottom. Then she contemplates the idea of that woman working for him. She could be. If he did have subordinates that could only mean there's more people looking for her. What does he want? What was it he wanted so badly, that he would be willing to kill her parents?

"What are your plans now, My Lady?" Sebastian asks. Juliet dons a furiously determined expression, as if she's glaring at him. Untying her eye patch, it silently falls to the ground and the contract shows itself, glowing a bright purple. "I want to confront my murderer. Give your best protection, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiles again, his eyes shining a brilliant magenta in response to the bared contract. He flips the two tails of his coat up to gratefully genuflect as he took Juliet's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, My Lady."

He guides his mistress through the paths they have been through and back to the carriage, opening the door for her and she silently climbs in to take a seat. Sebastian ascends to the driver's seat and indicates the horses to turn around and head home in an unhurried gallop. Juliet, exhausted, stares up at the full moon then the town around her, taking notice how empty and haunted this corner of her neighboring settlement can be once the hour strikes eleven. She rests her chin on her palm while her elbow lay on the carriage's small window sill.

After the silent ride in the carriage, the pairing made it to her mansion in peace. Dressed in just a light night gown, Sebastian escorts Juliet to her room holding just a candelabrum of three candles lighting their way. Laying on her bed, curled in a fetal position, the butler gently lays a soft blanket over Juliet. Then he just stood there, watching her, a gentle smile on his face.

There was that human feeling in him again. Very tenderly he plants a light kiss on his mistress, just right beside her eye.

He slowly backs away, trying not to disturb or wake the beautiful lady he served for ten years. Sebastian puffs the candles in a light blow, one by one, humbly dimming the lights. He turns and leaves Juliet's room, silently closing the door.

Several moments after, his mistress opens her eyes, deeply blushing as she lightly touches her temple; where he kissed her. She was unable to sleep for half of the night. Though Sebastian's kiss may have lulled her, the woman's scar made itself known once again. She fell into slumber, dreaming of her parents' manslaughter.

* * *

**Hello! If you're reading this, it basically just means you have finally reached the end of **_**Part 1, Milady**_**, **_**Impure**_**! Don't worry and calm yourself as I am already working on **_**Part 2, Milady, Valiant and Unforgiving**_**. I told ya this is longer than you may think! (Maybe…)**

**(Three parts- haha!)**

**This piece took about, let's say a month full of planning (actually taking up many pages) and longhand writing (meaning paper and pencil) then typing my favorite parts first then the rest… editing, editing, editing. Yes, Part 2 may take a while longer since it's where things get kinda interesting, because it's where the action starts :P But it's up to you to decide if it's really interesting right?**

**I don't think much more of the original characters from the manga/anime will be introduced in the later parts, since I really don't have the desire into adding more since I think too many people to be involved. (Most of the characters are not for fillers, I give each of them significance in the story) I also created my own characters that are meant to complete the plot I'm going with. Not to say that I don't like the original characters; I'm actually a die-hard fan for each character. With that said, please look forward to **_**Part 2, Milady, Valiant and Unforgiving!**_

**Anywho, if you see any mistakes, please don't be shy and tell me; I'll fix it right away :)**

**Please R&R! Please Critique! Please.. do whatever! Let me know what you think! I want to do better in the upcoming two sequels to this!**


End file.
